


Through Thick and Thin

by pedrhoe_pascal



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Creed, Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Panic Attacks, Season 2, din needs a hug, helmet stays on, i don’t know how to tag, mannn he’s just been through a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrhoe_pascal/pseuds/pedrhoe_pascal
Summary: Reader x din.Takes place after chapter 11 (s2ep3). SPOILERS//: Din has been told he was raised by a cult and is questioning everything, you’re there to comfort him.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Through Thick and Thin

**Author's Note:**

> 🙏 may the finale be kind to us 🙏

Din was supposedly headed to find more of his kind. While you would love to meet more people with whom he affiliates, something held you back. There were a lot of unknowns and blind trust in strangers happening. You felt it was best to stay by the docking site and with the crest.

You kept yourself busy by helping repair the crest from its hard work these past few days and exploring the docks. It wasn’t long before Din returned. The kid's tram wasn’t following him In the pod-like he was when he left and the kid was in Din’s arms. Clearly, things didn’t go as planned.

Once Din has made his way to you at the crest, you grab the little one from his arms.

“What happened?”, you ask with concern filled in your voice. 

Din keeps walking and doesn’t say anything to you until he’s nearly passed you while making his way to the crest.

“Later. We’re leaving.”

He’s about to climb into the crest when you stop him, “the repairs are nearly finished. They’re just finishing up, it’ll be about half an hour.”

You see all of Din’s body clench at this, he’s livid. The child is watching his father with concern and his ears have been downcast since their return.

“Follow me, let’s talk in private.”

You take them to an old utility room, one you had found while looking for extra tools while helping with the Razor Crest. The room had been pillaged multiple times and now lay vacant and dingy. The child had climbed to your shoulder and now sits, perched like a parrot, holding your head and hair for safety.

“Din.”, you grab his fisted hands and give them a squeeze, “look at me and take a deep breath.”

His helmet meets your gaze and his chest rises and falls, following your command. It was the first time you’d noticed that he was soaked. While his armour and dark clothing had kept this a secret. The wet gloves that were now in your hands revealed an unknown truth.

“Okay. Now, tell me what happened out there.”

You had so many more questions; ‘why he was wet?’, ‘Where’s the kid’s pod?’, ‘What happened to the plan?’, ‘Why does the kid seem so scared?’, and ‘Is he okay?’

“On the ship, we were attacked.”

“By who or what? Are you okay? What about this little one? Is that why his pod is gone?”, fear got the best of you and questions flew from your mouth faster than you could even process them.

“We’re fine. A little shaken up at most and the pod did its job but didn’t make it to the end. That’s not what I’m so-...”

Din stopped short, unsure of how to describe how he currently felt. 

“Hey.”, you let go of his hands and hold both sides of his helmet forcing him to maintain eye contact, “just tell me what you can and are comfortable with.”

“A group of Mandalorians saved us. I got my hopes up and allowed myself to believe that everything would be fine and right. Then, they took their helmets off and everything went to shit.”

“If they showed you their faces doesn’t that mean that they’re not real Mandalorians?”

“I explained that. They told me that the covert I was raised in is a cult. That everything I know and trust is a lie and not The Way.”

You see Din’s chest rising and falling rapidly and the child sadly coos from your shoulder. You place your hands on the sides of his helmet and force him to focus on you and your odd parrot. 

“Din. I need you to take a deep breath and focus on this moment right now. What’s the kid doing?”

You weren’t new to panic attacks and asked him the question to get him to focus his attention elsewhere. Din’s head tilts up slightly to look directly at the little one.

“Playing with your hair.” 

“Okay, good.”

A silence passes over the room as Din thinks and you allow him the space he needs. After a few minutes, the comm on your belt beeps, letting you know the crest is ready.

The crest was nowhere near its original condition but it would do for the time being. It seems as though Din has entered work mode as a way to cope with the day he’s had. You let him have his space and work out what he needs to on his own while also ensuring he knows you’re right there when needed. It’s not until you put the little one to bed that you truly worry about Din. He’s barely said a word to you since you’ve returned to the crest, only expressing what’s necessary. 

When you return to the cockpit his helmet is still focused on the stars in front of him. You turn his chair toward you and kneel in front of him. Taking his hands in yours.

“Tell me what you're thinking about. Why you’ve been so distant.”

“It’s just a lot.”

“I know but something else is plaguing your mind. You’ve been fighting with yourself all day, that’s why you’re so quiet.”

“I’ve been living wrong. Do I need to change?”

“Stop that. There no wrong way to live. And if there were, you’re nowhere near it. You caring for a foundling and giving him nothing but your best, that’s the most Mandalorian thing you can do. Din, nothing about you has to change unless you want it to. But you shouldn’t be forced into something you’re uncomfortable with simply because you’ve been told you should.”

You take his helmet in both hands and rest your forehead on his cold metal-clad one.

“Now please come down and sleep. You know that little monster sleeps better when you’re there.”

“I’ll be down in five.”

You leave him to gather himself and change into something more comfortable. Sitting on the edge of the cot in the meantime while waiting for him to come down. When he does, he begins removing his armour slowly. Every movement of his seems extra heavy and slow, you chalk it up to the emotional exhaustion of the day. You fall into a daze watching him strip off the cold metal layers until his hands reach his helmet. You jump up and encapture his hands in yours, knowing exactly what he was doing and why.

“Din. You do not have to take off your helmet. If you wish to keep your anonymity, then keep it. I’m not going to let you give up on something you hold to so tightly simply because you feel you must when you don’t.”

“Don’t you want-...”

“I’ll wait until you’re comfortable and chose to reveal yourself to me. Even if that’s years from now. I don’t want a piece of you that I only possess because of someone else.”

You swear you hear a slight sniffle from beneath his helmet before he lets out a quiet ‘thank you’.

Once the two of you are pressed into the tiny cot and nearly asleep, Din speaks softly.

“You’d seriously wait for me?”

“Till the end of time”

“What if I was truly raised in a cult though?”

“That doesn’t change a thing. Din, you’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met and that’s rare in this galaxy. You value family and loyalty over credits. The life you live by isn’t harming anyone so, there’s no reason to change. I love you just the way you are.”

“I love you too”

And with that the two of you fall asleep together, knowing that you love one another through thick and thin.


End file.
